The seeds of our destiny
by Helenmorgause
Summary: The seeds of our destiny our being sewn but is it the way they thought it would go. Merlin is having werid dreams that come true. Morgana is looking at herself what had she done? Arthur makes choices but will it be right one?
1. Chapter one :Dreams of running

**DOnt own Merlin man i wish :D its my first mergana story and it came to me while i was doing my paper round :D **

_**Chapter one: Dreams of running**_

Merlin was happily finishing cleaning Arthur's chambers and that's why he was in a good mood. He had used magic to clean up most of and he could now go back to Gaius early enough for a bath and dinner. He was looking forward to his bed where a good night sleep would never go amiss.

He walked through the castle only stopping to say a quick hello to Gwaine.

"Gaius I'm back" he called as he opened the door.

"Merlin you're back early. Have you been using magic again?" He hit Merlin round the head and said "stupid boy"

"No whatever gave you that idea?" Merlin said with a cheeky grin

Merlin had a nice bath and a great dinner before going up the stairs into his small room where he flopped on the bed and feel asleep instantly.

_It was dark and the rain could be herd over the forest and the sound of the few tiny drops hitting the floor could be herd. I women screamed into the night. She angry beyond angry. She had sort this man out over many weeks how dare he do such a thing as to reject her? She was beautiful with her ivy skin and brilliant jade eyes and her black hair feel messily over her face. She was powerful and she was, in her right a princess of Camelot. _

_ She screamed until her lungs hurt. She was alone she had nothing. She once had everything. What had she done? She began to cry but nobody could save her now could they? _

Merlin woke up his eyes turning gold and the candles in his room sprung to life as the window open letting in the cold breeze.

What was that? Did he just dream the future? He looked around Morgana had once done this when she was dreaming? No he wasn't a seer that was her and he was nothing like her in anyway. That dream had felt so real. She was there she was so alone and so broken she had screamed her heart out waiting to be herd but nobody would come. With that Merlin fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next couple of days went past without any more strange dreams he had yet to tell Gaius but he didn't want to worry the old man. It was just a dream and nothing came out of it so why would I see it he told himself. Yes he would have a dream about knocking over the water in Arthur's chambers and yes that might have happened but really how many times had he done it before.

He fell asleep that night working his brain to think something up as why it might happen even though it wasn't happing to himself he was just curious wasn't he?

_Arthur walking into Gaius's chambers "Well Merlin pack your stuff."_

_"What why?" I asked_

_"Well you see Merlin Gaius here is getting on and I think it would be unfair to have him sleep down here anymore and for him to have your room."_

_"I have already told Gaius I would sleep down here but he won't have it"_

_"Well Merlin me and Gwen had the great idea that you become my adviser and would therefore be welcome to have your own chambers. So Gaius can have his room back."_

_"What errm I mean thank you I mean wow really?"_

_"Yes but your still my servant because otherwise I would end up with some bootlicker."_

_"Like George?"_

_"Yes just like George"_

I woke the candles burned bright and high once again as my eyes turned gold and the window smashed open and the door blewout_._

I sat up as Gaius came into the view.

"What was that all about?" he asked

"I had a dream it was about Arthur he made me his adviser something to do with you being old now and you should have your room back so I got my own chambers. It felt real and last week I had a dream. Morgana she was alone in the forest she was crying a screaming and she said what I have done or something like that I didn't think of anything of it. I'm no seer I can't be my magic is nothing like hers."

"Who are you dreaming about May I ask is it just Morgana and Arthur?"

"Yes it just them I never see anyone else?"

"I think your magic is trying to keep you informed something must be coming Merlin. I will read up on it in the morning. Let's see if your dream comes true."

"Gaius there's another thing. My magic it's becoming hard to control I nearly cursed Arthur the other day for laughing. It hard it's like it wants to break free or something I can't explain it."

"I will look into it Merlin but maybe you should see the dragon or the druids? They might have the knowledge you seek?"

When the dream finally came to pass a week later Gaius and Merlin had already asked the druids and the dragon but none of them could give them an answer and Merlin would just have to wait.

Moving into a new chamber of his own was a dream. There was a nice big bed and wood floor near the bed so you didn't wake up and step onto cold floor. So Merlin hid his magic book, staff and the little dragon his father had gave him. There was a great view of Camelot from the window and to top it all off Merlin felt at peace.

**Arthurs pov (had to do it :D)**

Arthur was in a good mood. He had Merlin move chambers to Gaius that need space and well Merlin needed his own space. Merlin had always been there for him more than anyone else and as Gwen had pointed out all of us from the round table had all been promoted. I had become King, Gwen Queen, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival had become knights Leon was now in charge of them. Him and Gaius just need something too and so the great idea of Merlin being a adviser had come to him. Merlin was almost one anyway along with Gwen they had helped him make the best choices for Camelot.

That's where tonight's idea had come from. The knights Gwen and himself were going to have some wine in the great hall. A midnight feast was also happening. It was for his friends. Gaius had turned down the offer claiming to be too old and the fact he would be make hangover draughts tonight.

We had made it Merlin's room without being seen. When we got there merlin was asleep but he was rolling around a lot. His eyes were flickering gold how strange. The Gwen gasped as the candle lit I turned to her.

"Morgan used to do that in her nightmares. She was dreaming of the future. Its magic Arthur but Merlin can't help it Morgana told me how it used to happened to her before Morgause taught her magic."

Merlin rolled over again his eye glowing golder than before and the candle exploded along with a vase on the side.

"Morgana run run he will kill you run please please run. No jump please just jump."

So he was dreaming of Morganas future.

Then Merlin sat up I made the choice there I would never tell him he had magic. I don't want him ending up like Morgana.

The candles in the room were still lit but I could make something up.

"Merlin wake up." He looked out me "now you're a wake thank god sorry broke a vase but come on were going to have a party." Merlin lay back down and side.

So me and Gwaine dragged him with us.

**Merlin pov :D **

I fell back on my bed ready for my first night in my own chambers.

_Morgana was running through the forest. She looked back at people chasseing her she wanted to give up so had nothing to fight for. She kept going through but there was a ledge did she want to jump? She might die? She had magic though she could slow the fall yes she would do that. And arrow flew past missing her but only just. She jumped._

Merlin woke up to Arthurs face. What had he seen? The knight and Gwen were in the door way.

Then Arthur spoke "now you're a wake thank god sorry broke a vase but come on were going to have a party."

He fell back on the bed. He had been lucky. This time.


	2. Chapter two: I promise

**Please review it would mean so much :) xxxx **

Merlin found himself to be lucky. His magic had not been noticed by anyone but it was getting harder. Merlin smashed a vase while Arthur shouting at him but Arthur didn't seem to notice what was with that? Merlin didn't know nor did he care he was just thanking whatever reason he was not caught.

Merlin had a few more dreams afterwards. Arthur had talked in a meeting and merlin had dreamed it the day before. The dreams about morgana had been strange it was like looking through a film. She would in one dream be running and other she would be doing the casing. He didn't understand. There was one where she was just walking following some unknown call. It was like a pull on his magic. He went to bed that night feeling uneasy.

_"Well Merlin get packed up."_

_"Why?" asked merlin_

_"We are going hunting and Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan are coming along isn't that great. Now hurry up."_

Merlin was pulled out of the dream. Unknown to him his eyes were burning gold. Arthur was in the door way. He walked u to Merlin cleared his throat and said the words Merlin had just dreamed about.

CHAPTER BREAK

Merlin was walking along side Arthur thinking. He had once again been lucky. Leon had something about magic and he felt his magic pull down a tree. He was trying not to panic.

**Arthurs pov J**

When I walked up to Merlin's room to grab him for a hunting trip for first time I saw really what merlin was going through. What Morgana had gone through?

Merlin was tossing a turning when his eyes burned gold under his eye lids and the candle lit the room. He cried about again about magic saying sorry. Then he was quite again but his eye continued to dance under his eye lids. Arthur watch for another five minutes when the candle went out and Merlin woke up. His eyes were burning gold. I cleared my throat….

We had been walking for over three hours when our topic of conversation had gone to magic. I watched merlin. Merlin never voiced his thoughts on magic like everyone else. He had never really asked he just presumed he thought magic was evil like him. Magic wasn't really evil though its really hard subject for him something he did not really want to go into. Merlin had magic we had all seen it but did he know about it? Would he hate himself? Would he hate us? Would he hate me? After all my father was Uther Pendragon. What would he do now? Well he would kill Merlin off for something he couldn't help?

Leon had just said something not terribly nice about Magic when Merlins eyes flashed gold and the tree Leon had been walking by had fallen missing Leon by about a foot. Merlin looked around panicked. Merlin was scared. He didn't want to believe he had done that and so he didn't think t was him but how long would it take for him to realise it was him.

**Morganas pov J**

Morgana had been running for days. She had asked Mordred to help find Emrys and kill him along with Arthur but he had been using her. He was going to kill her in the end once she had kill Emrys and had gotten the thrown from Arthur he would kill her and make himself King. She listened to his conversation and herd but he saw her running away. She had stolen a horse and rode into the night but his men kept on finding her. She lost her horse in a battle and she had to run. She ran and ran until she had come to that ledge. She felt as if someone had told her to jump. She felt as if it was an old friend. But she had no one anymore. Her friends have all been lost they all hate her now. Gwen dear sweet Gwen was Queen now she was married to Arthur who had once been her friend. They hadn't betrayed her she had betrayed them. Merlin He had be betrayed her hadn't he. She had magic that's why. No she thought he did because he had to. She had learned that from a druid she had met last year. Emrys he was her doom. Did she really want to kill him though? Yes she thought. How could he betray magic? Then again the druids told her he was the one to bring back magic. How was that? Then she finally realised it was to do with Arthur why else would he protect him.

She carried on walking through the forest. She didn't realise how close to Camelot she had been walking when she heard voices. She thought she knew them she took a closer look from behind the bushes. There stood Arthur Merlin and the knights just great she thought they will kill her as well. She sat down and watched for an hour as they laughed and ate all apart from Merlin. What was with that? She couldn't understand Merlin looked lost upset?

She watched as they fell asleep she walked around carefully and looked at Merlin. He was rolling around a bit she watched as Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin. He looked sad. What's with that? She looked back at Merlin and almost screamed. She covered her mouth and but her lip. Merlin's eyes were dancing under his eye lids flickering gold. He was dreaming. Merlin had magic. Did he know? She watched as Arthur walked over to him pulling a sad face. Merlin sat up the fire going from dim to a roaring flame and tree fell in the distance. He was breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah bad dream" Said Merlin

"Want to talk about it?" asked Arthur

"No its fine."

"Get some sleep Merlin"

Merlin fell back to sleep as Gwaine woke up. "Wow the fires still burning but there no wood" gwaine looked confused.

"It was Merlin. He had another dream. He did magic again."

"Oh. Is he alright?"

"Yes he is okay."

"Then whats wrong"

"I don't know what to do. I have been brought up to hate magic. What if he turns on us becomes like Morgana?"

"Merlin would never turn out like Morgana he has a kind soul. He would never hurt you or Camelot."

"Yeah but Morgana was like that before. What if the power gos to his head. What if he hates me for what my farther did?"

"I don't think so Arthur you worry too much. But he will find out one day. You can't keep it from him forever."

"We will gwaine as much as we can you can't let him no. It's an order gwaine. He must never no"

"yes sire."

Morgana felt angry. How dare they keep it from him? He had the right to no. He couldn't control his magic he would end up dead. She wouldn't let him die she would help him. He had helped her once she said she would never forget but she had and now she must pay the debt. She would call him to her. Just like the druids called to her in her mind once.

She watches Merlin the rest of the day. His magic kept making things happen. When they were walking fire would spring from nowhere. Bandits attacked later in the day and Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the bandit flew backwards. She would have to help him. She had a plan.

She watched through the day as the men went to sleep and Merlin watched the fire. It was almost burnt out when Merlin shut his eyes and when he opened them they were gold and the fire burned once more. Merlin jumped back and looked around in panic.

"Whats happening to me?" He whispered

"That Merlin is magic." I said from behind him

He jumped up and span around to come face to face with me. I felt his heart quicken and his breath was on my face. I smiled up at him raising an eye brow .

"What do you want Morgana?" He asked

"Nothing it's more of what I can do for you. You see I have been watching you. You have magic Merlin. I know how you feel."

"I am nothing like you."

"No your wrong. You have Magic Merlin even Arthur nos."

"Arthur" Merlin said

"He didn't want you finding out. He said you would betray him like I did. Gwaine said you wouldn't you have a good heart Merlin even with Magic you wouldn't do my bidding. You are alone. You hate yourself don't you? I could help you. I could teach you to control your magic."

"Why would you do that? I almost killed you."

"Yes you did and I returned the favour. Bu you also helped me when I didn't have anyone else. You took me to the druids. I told you I wouldn't forget. I did Merlin I became bitter and hateful. Most of that was my own doing but some was because of you some because of Arthur and Gwen. Uther was a bigger factor and Morgause. I loved my sister she helped me when no else could however I lost my way. I told you once that magic was a gift and what if you could do good with it I didn't though did I. I have killed so many Merlin. Some had Magic I killed my own kind for revenge. I am sorry for what I did to you and Gwen maybe I am sorry for Arthur I do not no. Is he like his farther? At the end of the day I can't condemn him for being Uthers son, after all I am his daughter and yet I have magic. I will help you Merlin like you helped me."

"How. You will turn me into you I don't want that. You will be my Morgause no."

"I won't I promise you. I can help with the dreams right now if you must."

I took off my bracelet. I knew how to control my dreams now. I handed it him.

"This will help you. Be careful with it. It was my sisters." I reached I to my side bag and pulled out a mirror. "This is so you can contact me. You can choose to have my help and meet me when I call or you can waste your talent in Camelot. It's your choice Merlin. I only hope you make the right one. You can think about first of corse."

"you won't try to kill me or destroy Camelot with me?"

"No I won't and I will swear on my magic."

"Then I shall let you teach me. Tell no one Morgana."

"I won't I promise.

**End of the second chapter like it hate it pease tell me? reveiw please **


	3. Chapter three : Helping an old friend

**Thought i would do another chapter while i was at it because i didnt really update quick enough last time. Sorry :) **

Merlin had gotten back to Camelot the next day feeling like he shouldn't be doing what he is. He had spoken to Morgana and then if you please had made a deal with her. What in god's name had made him do that? He was alone no body understood. Could he change Morgana? Maybe. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He shouldn't be if Arthur ever found out. Then again who cares he wouldn't be alone anymore would he?

Merlin fell back on his bed and fell asleep before he could say hi to Gaius. To tell him he was back from the hunting trip. That's night Merlin had no dreams.

**Arthurs pov**

Arthur had come back to Camelot with so much on his mind. Most about Merlin. Magic he had seen Merlin do it. What could he do? He didn't want to lose his best friend so he would never tell him. He shall never find out.

Arthur had dreams of Merlin turning into Morgana and then they killed everyone in Camelot. With their golden eyes they burned Camelot to the ground.

When he woke up Merlin wasn't there or breakfast. Merlin since he started having dreams was always early. So Arthur went to see Gaius. Merlin was always there if he wasn't busy.

"Gaius have you seen Merlin?" I called in to his chambers

"Your back" he asked supised

"Yeah we got back yesterday."

"Merlin didn't come and tell me. That's not like him."

"I haven't seen him all day he didn't wake me up. He's never late anymore not since he started to have funny dreams or something." I said trying not making as if I knew anything.

"Have you checked his chambers?"

"No I haven't."

"I will help you."

"Arthur?" I turned around and found Gwen.

"Hello Gwen"

"You are up late. I went looking for you. Nobodys seen Merlin because I asked where he was because well your always with him well not always but…."

"we haven't seen him either we are going to check his chambers coming."

"Yes"

So we walked to Merlin's chambers. I opened the door and there was Merlin fast asleep. He was still fully dressed. He must have been tried or something.

"Merlin" I shook him He didn't wake.

"That's strange merlin has always been a light sleeper."

"Merlin" I shouted and shook him until he say up stretching.

"Arthur what are you doing her. Why am I still dressed."

"looks like you fell asleep merlin."

"Wow that was the best night sleep I have ever had. I didn't have strange dreams nothing it was so peaceful."

"That's very nice Merlin but you didn't wake me this morning nor did you tell Gaius you were back last night."

"Sorry I fell asleep."

Gwen was looking at the bracelet on Merlin's arm she had seen it before where?

Gaius was thinking the same thing.

**Back to Merlin pov :D **

Merlin went about his business all day long and carried on like normal. He felt great it was like he was his old self gain he didn't blow things up and he felt amazing. Thank you Morgana, he thought. He was thankful Morgana knew he had magic what the hell. The dragon was going to kill him.

As night fell Merlin look at the mirror and his breath fogged up the glass and he saw the words appear.

_Meet me tonight in the woods_

And so tonight he would meet Morgana. He grabbed his cloak and slipped out of the castle undetected. He made sure to keep looking behind him just in case. He walked into the woods when he heard a twig snap. He turned quickly and came face to face with Morgana. He black dress fitting perfectly with her red cloak blowing behind her. He ivy skin shining in the moonlight and her full blood red lips were twisted into a smirk.

"Hello Merlin" said in her sing song voice and her eye brow rose.

"My lady" I said

"It's been a while since you called me that Merlin." She said "Did you sleep well?

"Yes thank you. It was amazing to finally not wake up every 5 minutes thank you ever so much."

"Good. How had your magic been?"

"I haven't blown anything up."

"It's a start"

And so that night Morgana taught Merlin magic.

Merlin carried on learning magic from morgana for the next month. As they learned magic together then learned about each other. Merlin felt at peace and morgana felt not so alone anymore but would this last.

Morgana told him there next meeting would be next week he was surprised to see a message on the mirror the next day.

_Come to the woods important_

So that night he met morgana in the woods.

"Morgana?" he called into the woods.

"Merlin"

"Why did you call me? You said it was important."

"Yes greatly. Mordred I told you about him remember and how he is planning something and how he was obsessed with finding something. He's found it. It's a stone. It brings all people with magic to one place."

"Okay."

"You see Merlin his plans to have everyone who has magi come to him where they will sort through the people and ask them to help in taking Camelot and then Albion. He will leave the rest somewhere where they cannot do magic. He's sending someone to Camelot to do a spell to make sure only those with power can come. Like you. He doesn't want people like Gaius who have cannot done magi in many years or children who don't know what they are doing. He will make a great force and nobody would be able to stop it.

"We speak to the druids then ask them about this stone and what it does." And so they set off deeper into the forest. Merlin however didn't know a worried Gwen was making her way back to Camelot.

They spoke to the druids and merlin found himself with a tattoo. He had the sign of Emrys on his skin and Morgana had the Morgan le fey mark. They had changed the future. No longer was Morgana the emery nor would she join Mordred.

"_Merlin"_

_"_Did you hear that?" merlin asked Morgana as they walked to a clearing in the woods.

"_Merlin"_

"No I didn't." She stared to say he was going mad when a huge Dragon landed in front f him.

"ahh" said merlin

"Yes young Warlock ah. Ou have changed the furture tonight Merlin and I must say I am impressed."

"errmm Sorry what." Said Merlin while Morgana was looking at Merlin and then the dragon.

"Your destiny with the witch had changed. She is no longer the one to bring down Camelot and she no longer is to join with Mordred."

"Really? That's amazing great in fact" And merlin turned to Morgana and hugged her while spinning her around

"Yes the young witch now must help you to bring magic back to the lands."

"maybe that was what the dream were about me changing the future?"

"I do not no young warlock."

"Thank you old friend."

Merlin and Morgana parted and went there spate ways.

**Gwen's pov**

She had followed merlin. She saw as he had used magic to get out of Camelot. There goes Arthur plan about keeping Merlin in the dark. He was walking into the woods. Then stopped and turned around and came face to face with morgana. Gwen was going to shout out to Merlin when he said her name. They talked about Magic and a stone. Mordred, Camelot. She heard Morgana saying they need to stop this Mordred from taking Camelot. She noticed the bracelet on Merlin's arm again. That's where she had seen it. It was Morganas. Morgana was trying to help Camelot. Merlin had turned her good again. If anyone could have done it would have been Merlin. She had always liked Merlin More than a friend and only Gwen Knew this. She heard they were going to the druids. She walked back the Camelot to think about what she had seen. Should she tell Arthur?

And so Gwen didn't tell Arthur she watched Merlin. She heard him and Morgana talking again a few times. They were talking about Merlin stopping the stone from working. Morgana and he had argued that He wasn't good enough butt Morgana had faith he could do it. And so when a man broke into the city claiming that he could take all those who did magic out of the city and Arthur had agreed when and lot strange words were spoken she knew what she had to do. She had to see Merlin and tell him what she knew.

She walked to Merlin chambers when she heard voices.

"Morgana I don't know breaking a enactment on someone when we don't even know who its isn't helpful. How do we no. I just wished someone knows and that they tell me or I over hear it or something."

"Are you even sure that you felt it being done merlin."

"Yes I am sure. I don't know who it is or who done it." Merlin said

" No but I do." I said

**Merlins pov**

"No but I do" I heard a voice from the door way and turned to see Gwen. I looked at Morgana and she was frozen.

"Don't worry Merlin I have known for some time that you have been seeing morgana. You have her bracelet. I followed you into the woods a few times to make sure you weren't going to hurt us. I know you want to help. Arthur has been under a spell. I heard the words Merlin. Please help otherwise a lot people are going to die. Arthur would never allowed everyone who could do magic to be sent away. He's cares about you too much merlin after all he know you have magic, you're his best friend."

"Oh Gwen thank you. You don't mind that I can do magic. What about Morgana?"

"See has done many terrible things Merlin she has hurt so many but at the end of the day she has lost the most, her family, her friends and her sister. She had been alone in the dark but you Merlin have shown her the light. One day I may be able to call her a friend once again."

"Oh Gwen" Morgana rushed to her and hugged her tears in her eyes. "Thank you"

"We need some of Arthurs hair can you get that?" Merlin asked

"Of course" and she ran out of the room.

She came back an hour later while Merlin and morgana were making pretty lights with their magic.

"That's really amazing." I said as they turned around and smiled

"Did you get the hair." Asked morgana

"yes"

Morgana made this strange looking doll while merlin made a fire in a little box. Morgana added Arthur hair.

"Remember you have to shut it after one minute or you will go to far."

Merlin closed his eyes and when he opened them they were gold and the fire had started and as the doll swang back and forth before catching on fire.

"Merlin you have ten seconds."

"Merlin stop" Morgana said and Merlin shut his eyes. They fire died out.

"Arthur should not be under the spell anymore Gwen." Said Morgana as Merlin was sitting on the bed panting.

"You did very well Merlin that much self-control is amazing." And she walked over to the bed and gave Merlin a hug.

Things would be better in camelot after all.

Far away Mordred screamed and decided he didn't need permission after all. He would take the magical people without it. So he started the spell the weakest would come first. The powerful would feel it next week and then we shall see. He smiles wickedly. Come to me Emrys and Morgan le fey come to me.

**Thank you for reading lease reveiw :) Any ideas what i should do. I have thought it through but I like to hear your ideas too :) x**


	4. Chapter four : Keep running

**Three chapters in one day ahahah must be ill. Hope you like it :) xxxx Please reveiw it would mean so much.**

Mordred had cast the spell an now all he had to do was wait.

**General pov **

Merlin started to notice something was wrong when a lot of people just up and left. Then a few days later Morgana said she felt a pull on her magic the day after Merlin felt it to. Arthur had also noticed that people were going missing. Gwen and Merlin said it was something pulling people with magic. They had overheard a witch telling someone. Arthur had believed it Gwen had also told him the weak ones go first then the powerful. (Morgana had told her this)Arthur kept looking at Merlin to see if he would also leave with the others.

Arthur was worried the longer it got that would mean the more powerful Merlin would be. That's when people stopped going. One whole day nobody left. He asked Gaius why it had stopped. He was told there must be nobody on that level as the druids had three people leave. He told Arthur tomorrow would be when the most powerful would go to. He seemed sad. He of course knew morgana hadn't gone yet either. She must be very powerful. Merlin still hadn't gone through Gwen had said he felt this pull for him to go somewhere.

When he woke the next day Merlin kept looking out the window. He had been reported that only two people had yet to go to the call of magic. Morgana and Merlin. That's when Merlin suddenly said.

"I have to go Arthur. This pull I feel it's so bad I must go." And so Merlin started to walk out of Camelot. I followed and along came the Knights of the Round Table.

Merlin had walked into the woods when he stopped. He turned his head to the right.

"Morgana" He said and she came out of the trees and held merlin's hand as they walked deeper and deeper into their doom.

They came to a stop when Merlin and morgana came to a castle. They passed through a bauble of some sort and then they stopped and shackles went around their wrists. Merlin bent double as they went as did Morgana.

"Ahhh Morgan le fey And Emrys I have been waiting for you. You see even the most powerful witch and warlock in the world can't stop the stones effects." Said a man I knew him from somewhere and then it clicked Mordred. "Well will you join me?"

"Never" said Merlin

"Pity, I will have to lock you up then. Oh and you can't get out. Nobody can use magic in those shackles and if you managed to break free you will still be in a sealed room where you can't use magic. Shame we could have been great Emrys. Morgana?"

"I shall not join you either I am afraid." She sat standing at her fullest height."

"Very well, take them away" he said.

**Morganas pov**

As they enter the room it close without the door, she felt her magic leave her in a way. She felt as if her very soul had been sucked out. Merlin was Emrys. He was her doom. She had been teaching him and he would be the one to kill her. She looked around the room. Alator was there and togirsl with druid markings on her.

"I see you refused Merlin" said Alator then he noticed me shackled to Merlin and looked shocked "I did not however expect you to be hear Morgana."

"It's okay Alator she is with me." Said merlin

I spoke for the first time. "You're Emrys. You're my doom you ill kill me and I have been teaching you how to do it."

"I don't think so Morgana after all you were once my emery but you heard the dragon it has changed. You have not sided with Mordred. Doom doesn't always mean death maybe I was the doom to your old self Morgana.

"I believe he is right Morgana for you have changed and the stars have told me so."

"Hello" said one of the girls " My name is Elaine and I am your sister Morgana Pendragon daughter Viviane."

"My sister. Morgause she told me that we another but she thought you had died." Said Morgana looking at the girl in shock. She had the same midnight black hair and ivy skin but she had blue eyes.

"I went to live with druids. Morgause and you are my half-sisters. We all have the same mother."

"Who is your farther?" I asked

"The man you thought was you're farther for almost all your life."

"Wouldn't that make you Morgause's full sister." I was confused

"No her farther is someone else. I am surprised she didn't tell you that. Her father has three children with 3 different women. He fell in love with women when he was still just a boy and they had a sweet love which was cut short when she was made to marry my farther however before he left they made love and so she gave birth to Morgause. That woman was our mother. She said the child was fathers but told Morgause in letter. The second woman he met afterward and fell in a short love but he was called to Camelot by Uther and was on the run. She gave birth 9 months later to this girl here."

"Hello my name is Alyssa. My mother was a Druid. Her name was bell. My farther didn't know about me he had the flee Camelot because Uther had gone mad killing all those with magic. He went to a small village. Where he fell in love once again and was happy. He stayed there for almost a year but then Uthers men came he had to go. He lived in a cave from then on. His name was….."

"Balinor" Whispered Merlin looking at the girl in shock " Your my sister."

"Yes Merlin I am."

"Morgause she was my sister also."

"Yes but she didn't know you were her brother I am sorry" she said looking down to the floor sad.

"Well this almost mad up for not haven't my magic"

**Arthurs pov**

Merlin had been gone now for almost 6 months. He had sent knight looking. They had been the area with the bubble. Nothing much had changed the part where Merlin was still there but the castle had been left and the grass and trees had over grown around it and vines a spread around the whole place. Arthur really wanted his friend back.

**Morgana pov**

They had been stuck in the room for around 6 months. We had next to nothing in food and water. Merlin was sickly pale. He had been the thinnest out of all of us to start with. He made sure everyone had enough food and didn't care about himself. Without his magic he was dying. He could hear the dragon like a whisper but he couldn't call back but even that had stopped. I had dreams but now I don't which once would have been a blessing.

"I would have killed to stop having dreams last year. Then I learned to control my magic with the bracelet Morgause gave me. Its blocks magic a little in order to stop the dreams."

Merlin's head snapped up he looked at me and said "what?"

"The Bracelet blocks magic but only the magic you can't control. You like the stuff you are born with." I said merlin looked like it was yule had come early.

"The magic you were born with? Morgana I was born with magic." I gasped Merlin was wearing the bracelet.

We crowned around looking at merlin as he slid the bracelet off and wave of power could be felt. He passed me the bracelet and opened his hand there was a little fire in his hand. He turned to me and smile "Better stand back" he said as he lifted his hand into the air and shouted some words and the wall blasted open.

I couldn't believe it we were free. I turned to others "we will meet again in 2 months' time in the forest outside Camelot but for now we need to go our different way. The druids are still there Elaine you must go to them tell them what had happened. Alator and Alyssa you much head north and me and Merlin will head to Camelot. Merlin should be safe there and I will hide there too hopefully not getting caught. You see the queen is on my side."

And so we spilt up saying goodbye we set off.

We walked around for At least a week trying to shake off anybody that may be following us only when we headed for Camelot did we have trouble. We were attacked by bandits and merlin managed to get two swords with magic. We got rid them easy. I smiled at merlin he smiled back. We set up camp and stayed the night before traveling at sun rise. My feet were killing my leg had a gash in which had been bleeding on off since god knows when. My legs were bruised along with my arms and check. I had lost my dress at the river as we were attacked. I was in my underdress which was once whit and had blood and mud all over it and gashes were I had near misses. I had been teaching Merlin how to use a sword and he was now quite good. He looked almost dead. He was pale and his lips were almost blue. He had lost his neck scarf and his throat had a gash across. His shirt was ripped and you could see the bloods of the little wounds that he had his arms were full of cuts and he had bruises all up them and along his neck.

We were quite the pair. I smiled. At least I wasn't alone anymore. I had gained two new friends and a sister and I and merlin were closer than ever. Merlin stopped suddenly and then a heard twigs snap. Bandits ran out at us there were at least 10 or more. Merlin through some into a tree and I had killed at least 4 and we kept fighting on I laughed as I killed another when another came out at me from the side merlin saw as well but there was another a to my left I killed him as a swore the blade come out my side but merlin pushed me to the side and the blade cut into his side deeply. He cried out in pain and through the remaining bandits away when more came I felt merlin stand up dragging me along running we heard them behind us and we turned and tried to fend them off. We didn't stand a chance. I held Merlin's hand if I died I'm glad I would be Merlin holding his hand. I heard a shout from behind me and turned to see three knights of Camelot and with jolt I realised one was Arthur. Merlin dragged me again and we fought back to back. He was really quite good now I thought, impressed as he used the blade with skill. He turned to face me his hand was at his side and I could see the blood staining his shirt. He turned his head to see Arthur and then he sank to knees. "Merlin" I said "You will be okay I know you will please." I lay his head on the floor and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Arthur had finished off the last one and turned to see me and the floor with merlin. I looked up at him and I cried. I screamed "Merlin! Don't you dare your my best friend now way are you going to die please." I screamed and my eyes turned gold and the shackles came off. " Yes the shackles came off I can do magic again" I turned to Arthur and smiled "I can save him" he smiled back at me I stared to chant the words I knew would save him. My eyes flashed gold and merlin's eyes snapped open. "Morgana you did it I knew you could" He smiled and looked at Arthur "Long time no see" Arthur laughed

We made our way to Camelot. I kept looking at Arthur. "I am sorry Arthur. What I did to you and Gwen was unforgivable. What I did to Camelot was so terrible I am so sorry. I'm not sorry for Uther though what he did to people like me he was a monster and I followed in daddy's footsteps and became just like bitter and hateful. I am so sorry. If there is a war and you need a witch I will come if you call. Merlin can get hold of me tell him. I won't come to Camelot because I am not welcome there. I am sorry."

"You know now I think about it you are just like Farther but you can change Morgana I know you can. I can forgive you in time I won't forget. Betray me again and I will kill you but come home Morgana and help others like you once did and stick with Merlin who has a god heart and will help you. I can't let be alone because no one should be alone. You made mistakes Morgana big ones and you will have to pay for them in some way but everyone makes mistakes Morgana and they learn from them." He said I turned to him and hugged him so tight it hurt me.

We walked into Camelot and people stop and looked and people stared at me and some smiled and some looked angry and some understand. Then I heard someone shout "The lady Morgana has returned" There were cheers and a few boos. It was better than I thought it would go. Yes the Lady Morgana has returned no longer was a bitter hatful person I was once again the lady morgana. I was the girl who made mistakes.

**So another chapter please reveiw please please please :) tell what you think? **


	5. Chapter five:There goes my perfect world

**Okay here gos number 5 :) please reveiw and thank you to the people who are following this story it means so much :) big hugs to you :) Btw if you dont like lemon or whatever sex prt then down read some of this okay :) **

Merlin woke up from a dream about Morgana laughing with him and they were running after each other bare foot in the grass. He smiled as his eyes turned gold and he heard something crack He sat up he was in his chambers in Camelot he looked after and Gaius was sat in chair to his right. He opened his eyes and smiled "Merlin my boy you're awake" I jumped up and hugged him

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. How are you Morgana said she heal your wound from a sword. She healed the rest of you yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long was I out?" I asked worried

"Three days. Morgana woke up yesterday and she got her old chambers back Arthur gave word to the people about Morgana so did Gwen some people still don't trust her but she doesn't mind. She didn't talk about what had happened much she said she would wait for you. Morgana told Arthur that you were the last dragon lord that's why you did little bits of magic. A dragon lord is powerful in another way. She said Arthur wasn't ready yet. She also said people who didn't have magic were there like farmers who were best at what they did and people like merlin who worked for a king or queen in Albion." Said Gaius. Good I thought when I see Morgana next I will kiss her. Where the hell did that come from?

"Good where is she?" I asked

"Morgana is in her chambers which are next to yours" He laughed when he saw my face and I felt my cheeks heat up

"I am sorry I didn't tell you I was going to see Morgana at night. I had her Bracelet on remember? Yeah she helped me control my magic. The dragon told me she is no longer my emery nor will she join Mordred."

He smiled "Good I hoped that was case when I saw her with Arthur" he said "I must go now Merlin people need me." He smile hugged me and walked out of the room

I got up and walked to the chair were it had a clean shirt and everything on. I smiled to myself I pulled my boots on reaching for my shirt when my door was slammed open and something came flying at me and I got face full of black hair and smiled.

"Oh Merlin your awake" She said hugging me I looked down and saw her chest. She pulled away and I was beat red and she just looked at me and rose an eye brow. I laughed " Good to err see you to Morgana" I said I saw Arthur and Gwen in the doorway Arthur had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh and Gwen just smiled.

"Gwen" I said walking over to her and she gave me a hug.

"Are you okay Merlin oh my look at you. Your throat its look like it has been cut. Oh Merlin what happened Morgana said she would wait for you to tell us."

And so Morgana and Merlin explained what had happened and Morgana had broken them out not merlin. Morgana told them about Elaine and Morgause and then Alyssa.

"You see Morgause and Elaine are my Half-sisters." Said Morgana

"Okay so where does this Alyssa come in" asked Arthur

"You see Morgause and Alyssa are half-sisters also there farther was the last dragon lord. He was also Merlin's farther. Morgause and Alyssa are merlin's half-sisters." Said Morgana

"You both have a half-sister then? Where are they?" asked Arthur

"We spilt so we had a chance to get away. We walked around for 2 weeks around the south and east." I said

"Then Elaine went west to the druids." Said Morgana

"Alator and Alyssa went north" said I

"Right and when did you learn to finish each other's sentences?"

I saw Morgana Blush and I knew I was doing the same.

CHAPTER BREAK

The next few weeks had been the best of merlin's life. He and Morgana learned Magic in her chambers late into the night. We would walk around the market in the day and laugh by the pond feed the ducks and sword fight now and again. We went on a ride around in the forest to see the druids and Elaine. We would sit with Gwen and tell stories about our childhood and funny stories about Arthur. Gwen became Morgana best friend again and Arthur became the brother he had once been. Merlin Arthur and Gwen would often go out on rides. Arthur had the biggest shock when Merlin could use a sword. The knights found it a cause to celebrate and took Merlin to the tavern. Arthur had another shock when Gwen and Morgana turned up and beat Gwaine to a drink game.

It really was the best time in his life. He had seen his mother last week and Morgana came along and they had got on great and Morgana when they left told Huinth she was like a mother to Morgana and Mother had cried and told Morgana she was like the daughter she never had. Morgana had begun writing to her the day we got back.

Merlin was sitting on the floor in front of the fire in Morganas chambers. Morgana was reading something trying to do a spell which Merlin had shown her. She had been trying for at least an hour.

"I can't do it" she said throwing the book down

"You can and you will. You just need to push you magic into it think of your magic and try Morgan you can do it. I know you can" I smiled at her and held her hand

She tried again but she still couldn't do it. It took her another 5 times and she got it she was laughing and jumping for joy she turn to him and kissed him on the lips, then drew back quickly. "I" she stated to say. I pulled her on to my lap and kissed her back. She smiles into the kiss and it felt as if my world was on fire. I felt as if my whole world had been turned upside down it was amazing. I kept kissing her and need it. She kept kissing me back. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed me to the floor still kissing me. There were no words to explain it. She stopped kissing my lips and kissed my neck and shoulder blade. I started to do the same I kissed her neck and then started to suck it and bite her neck and as she moaned. I sat up pulling her with me she ran her hands under my shirt and pulled it off. I undid her laces on her dress and pulled it off over her head. She was so beautiful. I kissed her neck again and her collar bone before making my way to her lips again. She pulled me to the bed and fell on top of her she moaned into my mouth and I pushed my tongue in her mouth. She started to play with buttons and I grabbed her corset and undid it little by little. He breasts were amazing I could fit them in my hands and I began to play with them with my mouth she moaned into my ear. She was perfect in every way. As we made love the first time for both of us I felt as if everything now fitted. She lay next to me breathing heavily I turned to her an smiled I love you" I whispered she turned to me

"As I love you"

**Gwen pov **

I walk down to Morganas chambers I couldn't sleep Arthur had gone away for a few nights. I walked up to the door and saw it was open a bit. I saw Merlin on the floor in front f the fire He smiling telling Morgana she could so it. When Morgana finally did it she was laughing and jumping up and down until she kissed Merlin on the lips. Morgana backed away and started to say sorry when Merlin grabbed her and pulled her on his lap and kissed her. They were glowing no really they were gold and so was there eyes. Morgana Pushed Merlin on the floor and sat on top of him and the light around them seem to glow brighter and gold seem the spread across the floor and next to the through the door. Gwen felt the light touch her and she felt warm. She saw it reach down the corridor. She turned back to Merlin and Morgana. They were undressing each other with their eyes oh wait they were undressing each other. Gwen quickly shut the door as they landed on the bed. She walked down the corridor with a small smirk on her face.

As she walked back to her chambers she heard window blowing out and looked out of her window and Morganas window smashed and with a golden light coming out. She smiled again as she shut her curtains and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Morgana pov**

Her life is the best it has ever been. She had the best time of her life with Merlin the past month and then she went and kissed him she thought it would be over oh no it got better. He had kissed back and they had made love with so much passion it was amazing she felt if the pieces of her life were now fitting together. She smiled and looked at Merlin asleep next to her. He always slept in her chambers now by her side like always. He was so perfect, his king soul and big heart and the he could always see the best in people. He had shown her the light and she loved him so much.

The next week came and went and so did the next. That's when things started to fall apart Knights had been killed and Mordred was killing everyone close to Camelot. She had dreamed of a battle of some sort and saw Merlin angry. Merlin never got angry. That's what made her worry. Knights went out and never came back Arthur and sent people out and they came back saying it was magic always magic. A week later she started to get sick and Merlin forever loyal held my hair as I was sick. It carried on for another week and I went to see Gaius.

"Well the good news that you are not ill in anyway." He said sitting in front of me "Morgana my dear who you have been having sex with." He said looking at me I squeaked

"I ermm I don't know what you are talking about." I said stuttering

"Well your with a child my lady there for you must be." He said looking at me

"Sorry what?" And then it kicked it I started to cry and then "OH my god. Merlin is going to kill me" I screamed

"Merlin is going to kill you whatever for?" Asked Gaius raising an eye brow

"You can't tell anyone Gaius I mean it. Merlin can't know yet. I don't know. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't be a mother I am not married. Merlin is going to kill me. Help" I said in a rush

"You can start off by telling me who the farther is Morgana." He said looking at me. I looked back blushed and he suddenly understood.

"Merlin" He breathed

After telling Gaius. I went to my chambers Merlin wasn't there thank god but Gwen was. She looked at me and rushed to me as I started to cry. "Morgana what's wrong?" I made my mind up then Gwen was my best friend. She would help because she had to tell someone. She couldn't tell Arthur he would flip. Merlin would have to know of course but she needed a plan and Gwen would help her.

"Oh Gwen Iam so dead. I with a child. Merlin he will kill me and Arthur will kill Merlin and then I will have to do it all on my own and you will hate me because I will kill Arthur." I gushed out

"You're with a child?" Asked Gwen she looked at me and smiled and hugged me while I cried.

Three days later I still had not told Merlin. Gwen was helping with a plan. I made my mind up I would tell him right now I walked to Merlin's chambers when I saw Arthur running towards me and he shouted.

"Where Merlin his Mother is with Gaius she has been greatly wounded. She needs him."

"I don't know" I said just as Merlin came around the corner

"Whats up?" He asked with a smile

"Merlin" Arthur said "Your mother is with Gaius. She is to greatly injured . She had a letter it's from Mordred he is attacking tonight." Arthur looked down sad

Merlin looked shocked for a moment when he turn and ran off.

There gos the perfect world. Thought Morgana

**Well what do you think? please reveiw I wrote like 4 chapters today with the hope people would like it :) lease reveiw it would mean so much :D thank you **


	6. Chapter six: Sadness, Anger and Death

**Okay here goes another chapter I will try to update as much as I can however I will be back at school and all that and being year 11 it's hard to keep up the work as well as this and so my GCSEs must come first.**

**Well Merlin's Mother id dying so here gos.**

**Morganas pov J **

"Merlin stop!" I shouted as I ran after him and Arthur not too far behind. I rounded the corner and ran down the stairs. I ran into Gaius's chamber and stop and Arthur ran into me and I fell on the floor.

"Morgana" Cried Gaius. Why he is so worried I and I use to run around and fall over. I even used to sword fight everyday its Huinth he should be worried about. Then I remembered the child. Arthur helped me off the floor and I watched as Merlin was speaking to his mother in hushed tones. I saw a tear run down his face. "May I say something Merlin?" I asked he looked up and nodded. I walked over as Merlin sat up walked to the window. "Huinth looked at me and gave me a weal smile. "who did this?" I asked

"He came in the night. They dragged me tortured me the wanted Merlin they wanted you. I told them they would never find you. The he came. The one the call Mordred with his eyes cold as ice. I tried everything but he knew you were here. He is sending his army as we speak Morgana. I won't be alive much longer Morgana but promise me one thing. Look after him make him happy live your life like I couldn't live mine. I love you sweetheart you are like a daughter to me. Thank you." She whispered

"Huinth" I whispered "I am with a child I need your help. Its Merlin's but we are not married I need you please."

"I am so happy for you I take it he does not know? No matter you must be strong Morgana for my boy because I fear he will lose his temper." She said

"Merlin has no temper that's me" I laughed

"Be careful Morgana" she said her hand fell away from mine. Merlin saw this and ran over to her. The knights were in the doorway. He whispered a few words and Huinth whispered back one last time. She took her final breath. "Mother" Whispered Merlin tears falling down my face. I turned to Arthur he also had tears in his eyes along with Gwen who was at the door way with the Knights. Gaius had tears running down his face as he sat down the chair trying to steady him. Leon went over and helped him. "No please" he said over and over and my heart broke. Mordred had done this he would pay and then I remembered the army that would soon be upon us. Merlin must have realised the same thing because his head snapped up. "Mordred" he said in low voice barley a whisper and the glass jars around the room smashed into thousands of pieces. Merlin's eyes were burning gold then he spoke to you could hear the anger his voice and everyone jumped back. Dear sweet Merlin never angry at anything never did he say he wanted to kill someone and yet here he was speaking those words. He jumped up and pushed Arthur and the knights out of the way with such force nobody new Merlin had. He ran and we ran after him. Merlin blew doors out of his way and smashed every vase nearby and walked out of the citadel with us on his tail. As we reached the field I saw Mordred smirking. "Did you like our gift Emrys?" he laughed and then his army of about 200 hundred laughed as well. Merlin through a fire ball at him and Mordred just laughed. "Do you think that four knights' one king one Queen a witch and warlock could win against us? You are more of a fool than I thought. You should have joined me while you could." He said

Merlin laughed and said "Do you really think that I Emrys would not have anyone else." And he lifted his and spoke in a very deep voice in a tongue she had never heard this must be his dragon lord powers.

"Was that supposed to do something?" ask Mordred

"Oh it has" said Merlin as two huge dragons came out of the night bearing fire down on the army. Merlin lifted his hand and called down the rain and lighting he rose fire from the earth and turned day into night. It was impossible magic. I heard the screams of the army as most of them ran to the trees for cover but were killed in their fight. Merlin called water from the river the earth from the very ground and men were suck into the earth whole.

Mordred looked around seeing most of his men dead and transported but not before throwing a knife in my direction as I heard a voice in my head "_we could have been great Morgan but you chose him."_

I saw the knife coming towards me and saw Merlin slowing down time as he ran to me and the knife went in his side. He stopped and looked at me and smiled. He sank to his knees. I ran to him screaming. "Merlin" I fell on the floor next to him. "I need you please don't die. We have so much to do together." I cried as I tried to stop the bleeding with my hand but I couldn't I saw Gwen in front of me as she too got on the floor and tried to help she pulled her white dress up and cover Merlin wound The soaked through it. Gwaine knelt down and grabbed my hand pushed hard on to merlin's side. It was no good he was dying. I saw Arthur stood still tears falling freely. He tried to help merlin just as the other knights but we couldn't and Merlin's breath slowed and came to a stop. "No" I screamed as Gwen held me and I saw her hands covered in blood, Merlin's blood. I looked around everyone had the stains of merlin's blood on their hands. "No" I screamed and I couldn't stop a ring of fire popped u from the ground as I cried and screamed. Merlin was gone.

**Well do you like it please review :) sorry its a bit short next chapter coming soon :D **


	7. Chapter seven: A whole new world

**Next chapter :)Please review**

**Morganas pov still**

Merlin was gone. As they walked back to the castle, I saw Gaius in the doorway. He didn't know oh my god I would have to tell him Merlin was….. I broke down again crying. Gaius looked at us saw me crying and the blood that covered our hands and Gwen once beautiful white dress. He sank to his knees. "Merlin" he whispered

"I'm sorry" I cried "I am so sorry. Huinth told me his temper would be the death of him but I didn't believe her Merlin has never lost his temper ever." I hugged Gaius tightly

After an hour we walked to the throne room and opened the door to find a ghost like person make their way to them. It was merlin

"Your dead" I screamed at him and tried to hit him but my hand went straight through him.

"Looks like it. Sorry." He said quickly

"Then how are you here?" asked Arthur

"The old religion does not see fit that I should die however I have ten days to find a priestess of the old religion and someone who had had the power of life and death used on them. I saw Morgause she told me that Morgana was a priestess. Then I figured that Arthur has had the power over life and death used on him twice. His mother unwitty gave her life for her son through that type of magic and I gave my life for yours it did not work however but still it had been performed otherwise you would have died because of the questing beast. Morgana you must look inside yourself fined your magic feel your power look at Arthur and fined the power that looks like a golden string and pull on it. You can do this and you must. You must then go and find my body and transport yourself and errrm dead me to the isle of the blessed to alter and perform the task I will set you shortly."

"I can't Merlin." I cried

"You can and you must" he said coming closer to her. "I know you can do this Morgana please just try." I looked inside myself and tried to find my magic but where was it. It was too hard but I wouldn't let Merlin die not again. She found it not five minutes later. It was like a link to her a grey light it didn't feel pure like magic should it was tainted. That was the black magic she had used long ago she thought she look at Arthur and saw the Gold magic around him which must have been merlin's his magic was so pure. I found the string of magic and pulled on it I heard Arthur gasp as I pulled harder and it broke free I felt warm as mixed with my own magic turning it a whiter than the murky grey it had once been. I opened my eyes to find Merlin smiling at me from above. "You did it"

Morgana hugged Arthur, Gwen and Gaius then ran out and grabbed Merlin's body and transported herself to the isle of the blessed. She listens as merlin tells her what to do and she copied his words and set to work.

An hour later found Morgana panting on the floor as a gold light fills the isle of the blessed and Merlin started the breath again.

**Arthurs pov**

He couldn't believe it Morgana could save him. Bring him back from the dead wasn't that wrong? What Merlin had done today was wrong said a voice which sounded like Uther. He had called dragons from the sky fire earth wind and water from his bare hands. He was powerful so powerful and Arthur hadn't even known. Percival had told him the rumours of Emrys once about how he would be the strongest magic user and the most powerful. Gaius had told him the rest he needed to know. Merlin was a warlock born with magic saving people's lives just like it was another day while he, Arthur had told him how useless he had been. Merlin had shocked him when the glass jars broke he made him scared with burning gold eyes and the harsh tone which he had found was the dragon tongue. How could merlin be powerful? He questioned himself did he do the right thing? Could he have done more? What would Uther think of him now? He didn't know.

**Morganas pov**

Merlin had been alive a week however he was still asleep. Morgana knew she would have to tell him about the child soon. She had found out she is a mouth and a half along already by using a spell to tell her so she had learn from the Druids. She waited by Merlin's side only leaving to find food and water. She loved him so much and when she thought she had lost him. She thought she would die to. Die from a broken heart. She picked up Merlin soft hand and places it on her belly. She had the smallest of bumps but it was still there.

A few more days cam on went until a week and fives since Morgan brought Merlin here did he finally wake up. "Morgana" He smiled looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Well your awake I take it as good news." She laughed softly

"Yes well I wouldn't be if I didn't have you." He smiled at her

"Yes well. I have news of my own but first you need food." She said as she walked over and brought some bread and water. He sat up and took a slip of water and smiled again. He began munching on the bread.

"Merlin" she said as he took another sip of his water. "I am with a child" I said bluntly. He spat his water out and looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"What? How?" he looked confused

"I am with a child Merlin. I am sure I don't have to explain how that happened" I said smiling at him he looked at me and his face broke into a great big grin.

"Really? Oh my god Morgana. How far along are you? Do you know what it is?"

"I am a months and a half and no I do not know what it is. I did however have a dream about names. I heard Lily Morgause but I also heard Arthur somewhere and James." He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. He played with my hair and kissed my neck while his right hand went to my waist. It became more passionate as the night draw on.

What they didn't no until the next day that there love had built the isle of the blessed back to its full glory. It was destroyed by hate and born from the ashes was love.

In the next month Merlin and Morgana had begun to sow the seeds to a peaceful land. The isle of the blessed had welcomed the people of magic. Where they could learn to use their gifts and not be afraid anymore. Merlin and Morgana had been made King and Queen of the isle and had married in the first sort days of the beginning. Armies had tried and failed to take Camelot with Merlin's help and four knew people had joined them.

Morgause had returned. Merlin had traded the life of an old and lonely woman who wanted to die. It had taken a lot of Merlin's will power and his magical talent. He done and Morgana were with her sister once again. She had told Merlin how sorry she had been. He also brought Nimueh back to life with promise she wouldn't use her magic for wrong doings she had accepted and they had become good friends. Elaine had met her oldest sister and Alyssa had also met Morgause and they lived with them in the castle on the isle.

Things had changed and only year ago she would have been fighting Merlin. She laughed softly. She met in woods feeling sorry for her and had made the choice to help him. She had helped him with magic for two months .She had been locked in a room for 6 months on the run for one and had stayed in Camelot another two and now she had been here for two. She was three and half months gone and she had a bump to go with it. It wasn't very big but she loved it no matter what. She felt on top of the world. She was a little worried as Arthur thought that the new King and Queen of magic my harm Camelot but he could not however no it was her and Merlin until one week from now.

At she once felt at peace with herself and that mattered.

**I am not good with the whole baby stages thing so bear with me :)what do you think? Xx please review thank you :)**


	8. A Little note

**I am writing back to all those nice people who reveiw :) **

**Thank you its great that you reveiw and I like the critisom. i am soorry I jummp from £rd person to 1st its really hard for me to write I am dislexic and my English Isnt great i Have realy only just moved from wales and i didnt speak much english. I will try harder the next chapter its just really hard but i really wanted to do it becuase it fun.**

** Thank you anyway I will try and sort it out soon :) **


End file.
